Buddy Dave
Buddy Dave is the 8th studio album by the American-British band The Infection; The album was produced by Steve Albini. The band is currently on a worldwide tour to support Buddy Dave. This was the first album to include Fred Durst on drums since the 2002 Infection ''studio album. Personnel The Infection: *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Victoria Jackson - bass guitar, backing vocals *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, lead vocals on "You Cannot Stop Us", "Senza Di Te", "California" *Anna Lake - keyboards *Fred Durst - drums, percussion Tracklist # You Cannot Stop Us # Route 696 # Buddy Dave # Senza Di Te # Quiet Place # Checkmate # Firestorm # The Ghost, and the Time Traveler # Sexual Relief # Painting # California # Downhill Rider # Angels By Your Side # Hoopla (Bonus Track) Buddy Dave Tour Personnel *SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals *Victoria Jackson - bass guitar *Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Jonathan Coulton - guitar, vocals (touring member) *Anna Lake - keyboards *Fred Durst - drums, percussion Setlist (September 19th - 21st) # You Cannot Stop Us # The Ghost, and The Time Traveler # Sexual Relief # Angels By Your Side # Buddy Dave # Defense Makes the Offense # Traffic # Why Did This Happen # Welcome to Rock Bottom # Northwind # Route 696 # Firestorm # Caroline # S.A.N.D.Y. # My Way (Limp Bizkit cover) # Connected # Bubble Wrap # Take A Look Around (Limp Bizkit cover) # Infected Stuff # Firestorm # Downhill Rider # Inside Out (Wince song) # London's Burning (Wince song) # Grip (Wince song) # Capitalists (Wince song) # Lost Soul Train # Beautiful Loser # Electronic Asshole Encore: # Senza Di Te # Magic Tricks (acoustic; SpongeBob, Yolandi and Victoria Jackson only.) # Dirty Minds (World of Fire song) # Start Moving # Little One (Highly Suspect cover) Setlist (October 4th - 6th) #You Cannot Stop Us #The Ghost, and The Time Traveler #Sexual Relief #Angels By Your Side #Buddy Dave #Fresh As Daisies #Storm #Autoantagonist #Defense Makes the Offense #Traffic #Why Did This Happen #Welcome to Rock Bottom #Northwind #Electronic Asshole #Trying To Get Away #Pixieman #Acting Apart (World of Fire song) #Reign of Terror (World of Fire song) #Connected #Bubble Wrap #Take A Look Around (Limp Bizkit cover) #My Way (Limp Bizkit cover) #Inside Out (Wince song) #Magic Tricks #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #California #Little One (Highly Suspect cover) #Senza Di Te Fall 2019 Tour *'September 19th, 2019 - Downtown Las Vegas Events Center, Las Vegas, Nevada (Alienstock Festival)' *'September 20th, 2019 - House of Blues, Las Vegas, Nevada''' *'September 21st, 2019 - PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, New Jersey' *'September 28th, 2019 - Rocking The Barn, San Jose, California' *'October 4th, 2019 - The Ritz, San Jose, California ' *'October 5th, 2019 - Louis B. Mayer Theatre (Santa Clara University), Santa Clara, California ' *'October 6th, 2019 - Los Gatos Music in the Park, Los Gatos, California ' *'October 10th, 2019 - Golden State Theatre, Monterey, California ' *'October 11th, 2019 - Findlay Toyota Center, Prescott Valley, Arizona' *'October 12th, 2019 - Fremont Theater, San Luis Obispo, California ' *'October 13th, 2019 - Agua Caliente Casino, Palm Springs, California ' *'October 14th, 2019 - Palm Springs Convention Center, Palm Springs, California ' *'October 15th, 2019 - Foro Santo Tomás, Ensenada, B.C, Mexico' *'October 17th, 2019 - The Observatory North Park, San Diego, California ' *'October 18th, 2019 - Ace of Spades, Sacramento, California' *'October 19th, 2019 - Myron's Cabaret Jazz At The Smith Center, Las Vegas, Nevada' *'October 21st, 2019 - BOK Center, Tulsa, Oklahoma' *'October 22nd, 2019 - White Eagle Hall, Jersey City, New Jersey' *'October 23rd, 2019 - The Fillmore, Detroit, Michigan' *'October 24th, 2019 - The Catalyst, Santa Cruz, California ' *'October 27th, 2019 - Music Box, San Diego, California' *'October 28th, 2019 - House of Blues, San Diego, California' *'October 30th, 2019 - Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland, Oregon' *'October 31st, 2019 - The Saint, Asbury Park, New Jersey (Lone Wolves was the opening act for this show.)' *'November 2nd, 2019 - Starbright Theater, Campbell, California' *'November 3rd, 2019 - Santa Clara Convention Center, Santa Clara, California' *'November 5th, 2019 - Headliners Music Hall, Louisville, Kentucky' *'November 6th, 2019 - Renfro Valley Entertainment Center, Mount Vernon, Kentucky' *'November 8th, 2019 - The Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, California' *'November 13th, 2019 - Ardmore Music Hall, Ardmore, Pennsylvania' *'November 15th, 2019 - Banc of California Stadium, Los Angeles, California (Adult Swim Festival 2019)' *'November 16th, 2019 - Banc of California Stadium, Los Angeles, California (Adult Swim Festival 2019)' *'December 2nd, 2019 - The Brighton Bar, Long Branch, New Jersey' *'December 6th, 2019 - Wynwood Factory, Miami, Florida (Heart Festival 2019)' *'December 7th, 2019 - Wynwood Factory, Miami, Florida (Heart Festival 2019)' *'December 8th, 2019 - Columbus Theatre, Providence, Rhode Island' *'December 10th, 2019 - Alchemy, Providence, Rhode Island' *'December 11th, 2019 - The Met, Pawtucket, Rhode Island' *'December 13th, 2019 - Cannery Ballroom, Nashville, Tennessee' *'December 14th, 2019 - New Brookland Tavern, West Columbia, South Carolina' *'December 15th, 2019 - Count Basie Center for the Arts, Red Bank, New Jersey' Adult Swim Festival 2019 (November 15th) #You Cannot Stop Us #The Ghost, and The Time Traveler #Sexual Relief #Angels By Your Side #Buddy Dave #Fresh As Daisies #Rampage #Why Did This Happen #Welcome to Rock Bottom #Electronic Asshole #Your Friendly Smile (World of Fire song) #Lost Soul Train #Magic Tricks #Scurvy Sea-Dog Adult Swim Festival 2019 (November 16th) #You Cannot Stop Us #The Ghost, and The Time Traveler #Sexual Relief #Angels By Your Side #Buddy Dave #Lost City #The Address Is On My Brain #Connected #Transgressions #Fresh As Daisies #Electronic Asshole #Jump Around (House of Pain cover) #Falling Apart (World of Fire song) #Welcome to Rock Bottom #Defense Makes the Offense #Route 696 #California #Traffic #Northwind #The Bridge Is Falling #Take A Look Around (Limp Bizkit cover) #Lost Soul Train #Magic Tricks #State Of The Union (First performance since 1994) #Shithead (First performance since 1994) #Mother Of Suffering (Jackrabbit song) #Not This Time (Jackrabbit song) #Wake Up (Jackrabbit song) #Sad Tomorrow (Lone Wolves song) (with Allison Wolfe) #Seemann (Rammstein cover) Heart Festival 2019 (December 6th) #You Cannot Stop Us #The Ghost, and The Time Traveler #Sexual Relief #Angels By Your Side #Buddy Dave #Fresh As Daisies #Scurvy Sea-Dog #Rampage #Lost City #Acting Apart (World of Fire song) #Connected #The Address Is On My Brain #I Beg to Differ #Jump Around (House of Pain cover) #Irresponsible Hate Anthem (Marilyn Manson cover) #Welcome to Rock Bottom #Why Did This Happen #California #Route 696 #Defense Makes the Offense #Shithead #State Of The Union #Magic Tricks #In The Back Of My Mind (Lone Wolves song) #From Here (Jackrabbit song) #Mother Of Suffering (Jackrabbit song) #Not This Time (Jackrabbit song) #Stan (ft. Dido) (Enimem cover) #Haushinka (Green Day cover) #Reign of Terror (World of Fire song) #Electronic Asshole #The Bridge Is Falling Cancelled shows *October 8th, 2019 - Santa Clara Convention Center, Santa Clara, California (cancelled due to the Northern California power outage; it was rescheduled for November 3rd.) *October 9th, 2019 - Starbright Theater, Campbell, California (cancelled due to the Northern California power outage; it was rescheduled for November 2nd.) Buddy Dave & Twenty-Five Worldwide Tour Leg 1 - North America * January 8th, 2020 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, Illinois * January 9th, 2020 - Intrust Bank Arena, Wichita, Kansas * January 12th, 2020 - Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * January 13th, 2020 - Key Arena, Seattle, Washington * January 14th, 2020 - Madison Square Garden, New York, New York (Buddy Dave release party - First show to include Jonathan Coulton as touring member.) * January 15th, 2020 - KeyBank Center, Buffalo, New York * January 18th, 2020 - KFC Yum! Center, Louisville, Kentucky * January 19th, 2020 - Amway Center, Orlando, Florida * January 20th, 2020 - Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, Wisconsin * January 23rd, 2020 - Sprint Center, Kansas City, Missouri * January 24th, 2020 - American Airlines Arena, Miami, Florida * January 25th, 2020 - Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, California * January 27th, 2020 - Gila River Arena, Glendale, California (Show rescheduled to the 27th to honor the life and legacy of Kobe Bryant; Band performed a new song called "Legend.") * January 28th, 2020 - Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, California (Tribute show to Kobe Bryant.) * 'January 29th, 2020 - Walt Disney Concert Hall, Los Angeles, California ' * February 3rd, 2020 - Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Portland, Oregon * February 4th, 2020 - MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford, New Jersey * February 5th, 2020 - Ak-Chin Pavilion, Phoenix, Arizona * February 6th, 2020 - First Niagara Pavilion, Burgettstown, Pennsylvania * February 7th, 2020 - The Midland Theatre, Kansas City, Missouri * February 8th, 2020 - Gila River Arena, Glendale, Arizona * February 9th, 2020 - PPL Center, Allentown, Pennsylvania * February 10th, 2020 - T-Mobile Arena, Las Vegas, Nevada * February 12th, 2020 - Austin360 Amphitheater, Austin, Texas * February 13th, 2020 - Abou Ben Adhem Shrine Mosque, Springfield, Missouri * February 15th, 2020 - The Buzz Cafe, Oak Park, Illinois * February 16th, 2020 - Washington-Grizzly Stadium, Missoula, Tennessee * February 17th, 2020 - SAP Center, San Jose, California * February 18th, 2020 - UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, Louisiana * February 20th, 2020 - Safeco Field, Seattle, Washington * February 21st, 2020 - Fenway Park, Boston, Massachusetts * February 23rd, 2020 - Pensacola Bay Center, Pensacola, Florida * February 24th, 2020 - Toyota Stadium, Frisco, Texas * February 25th, 2020 - Lonestar Amphitheater, Lubbock, Texas * February 28th, 2020 - Hollywood Masonic Temple, Hollywood, California * March 3rd, 2020 - Sprint Center, Kansas City, Missouri * March 4th, 2020 - Whittemore Center Arena, Durham, New Hampshire * March 5th, 2020 - State Farm Arena, Atlanta, Georgia * March 6th, 2020 - Taco Bell Arena, Boise, Iowa Leg 1 Setlist #You Cannot Stop Us #The Ghost, and The Time Traveler #Sexual Relief #Angels By Your Side #Buddy Dave #Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) #Traffic #Welcome to Rock Bottom #Fresh As Daisies #California #I'm In Love With You, Tonight #Beautiful Realms from the Past #Defense Makes the Offense #Connected #Start Moving #In The Back Of My Mind (Lone Wolves song) (with Allison Wolfe) #Acting Apart (World of Fire song) #Shithead #State Of The Union #Firestorm #Girls Give Me Everything I Want #Electronic Asshole #Bubble Wrap #Magic Tricks #Lonely Person #The Creeps (Social Distortion cover) #Senza Di Te Leg 2 - Iceland, Netherlands and South America * March 11th, 2020 - Tjarnarbíó Theatre, Reykjavík, Iceland * March 12th, 2020 - Bæjarbíó, Hafnarfjörður, Iceland * March 14th, 2020 - Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, Netherlands * March 15th, 2020 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands * March 16th, 2020 - Annexet, Stockholm, Sweden * March 19th, 2020 - Tchaikovsky Concert Hall, Moscow, Russia * March 21st, 2020 - La Trastienda Club, Buenos Aires, Argentina * March 22nd, 2020 - Espaço das Américas, Sao Paulo, Brazil * March 23rd, 2020 - Movistar Arena, Santiago, Chile * March 24th, 2020 - Estadio Atanasio Girardot, Medellin, Columbia * March 26th, 2020 - The Music Hall, Pasig, Philippines * March 27th, 2020 - Estadio Monumental, Lima, Peru * March 28th, 2020 - Estadio Nacional de Fútbol, Managua, Nicaragua * March 29th, 2020 - Movistar Arena, Bogotá, Colombia * March 30th, 2020 - The Tivoli, Brisbane, Australia (Australian Wildfire Tribute Concert) * April 2nd, 2020 - Estadio Ciudad de La Plata, La Plata, Argentina * April 3rd, 2020 - Maracanã Stadium, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * April 4th, 2020 - Estádio Beira-Rio, Porto Alegre, Brazil * April 5th, 2020 - Fundição Progresso, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * April 7th, 2020 - Danilo's Jazz Club, Panama City, Panama * April 8th, 2020 - KM de Vantagens Hall, Belo Horizonte, Brazil * April 9th, 2020 - Ceara Events Center, Fortaleza, Brazil * April 10th, 2020 - Philippine Sports Stadium, Bocaue, Philippines Leg 3 - England * April 17th, 2020 - SSE Hydro, Glagsow, United Kingdom * April 18th, 2020 - Manchester Arena, Manchester, United Kingdom * April 19th, 2020 - The Millennium Stadium, Cardiff, United Kingdom * April 20th, 2020 - The Underground Venue, Dublin, Ireland * April 21st, 2020 - Barrowland Ballroom, Glagsow, Scotland * April 22nd, 2020 - Alexandra Palace, London, United Kingdom * April 23rd, 2020 - Sage Gateshead, Gateshead, United Kingdom * April 24th, 2020 - Hyde Park, London, United Kingdom * April 27th, 2020 - Wembley Stadium, Wembley, United Kingdom * April 28th, 2020 - Twickenham Stadium, London, United Kingdom * April 29th, 2020 - Finsbury Park, London, United Kingdom * May 4th, 2020 - First Direct Arena, Leeds, United Kingdom * May 5th, 2020 - Southbank Centre, London, United Kingdom * May 6th, 2020 - Etihad Stadium, Manchester, United Kingdom * May 13th, 2020 - Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle, United Kingdom * May 14th, 2020 - Hammersmith Apollo, London, United Kingdom * May 15th, 2020 - Royal Academy of Music, London, United Kingdom Leg 4 - Japan * May 27th, 2020 - Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan * May 28th, 2020 - NHK Hall, Shibuya, Japan * May 31st, 2020 - Yoyogi National Gymnasium, Shibuya, Japan * June 2nd, 2020 - Osaka City Dome, Osaka, Japan * June 3rd, 2020 - Makuhari Messe, Chiba, Japan * June 6th, 2020 - Music Bar Melodia, Tokyo, Japan * June 7th, 2020 - Ginza Music Bar, Tokyo, Japan * June 8th, 2020 - SuperDelxue, Tokyo, Japan * June 11th, 2020 - Sound Museum Vision, Tokyo, Japan * June 12th, 2020 - Beatcafe, Tokyo, Japan * June 13th, 2020 - Shinjuku Pit Inn, Shinjuku, Japan Leg 5 - Canada * June 18th, 2020 - Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, Canada * June 19th, 2020 - This Ain't Hollywood, Hamilton, Canada * June 22nd, 2020 - Divan Orange, Montreal, Canada * June 23rd, 2020 - Capitol Music Club, Saskatoon, Canada * June 26th, 2020 - Broken City, Calgary, Canada * June 27th, 2020 - Pyramid Cabaret, Winnipeg, Canada * June 29th, 2020 - The Aviary, Edmonton, Canada * July 1st, 2020 - Rialto Theatre, Montreal, Canada * July 2nd, 2020 - Seneca Queen Theatre, Niagara Falls, Canada * July 3rd, 2020 - The Mercury Room, Edmonton, Canada * July 4th, 2020 - Victoria Park Pavilion, Kitchener, Canada * July 5th, 2020 - Bella Rose Arts Centre, Halifax, Canada * July 8th, 2020 - The Painted Lady, Toronto, Canada * July 9th, 2020 - Massey Hall, Toronto, Canada * July 10th, 2020 - The Underground Cafe, Saskatoon, Canada * July 14th, 2020 - Pollack Concert Hall, Montreal, Canada * July 15th, 2020 - Library Lounge, Nelson, Canada * July 18th, 2020 - The Blues Can, Calgary, Canada * July 19th, 2020 - Rockhouse, Thunder Bay, Canada * July 21st, 2020 - The Duke Saloon, Victoria, Canada * July 22nd, 2020 - Traverse, Revelstoke, Canada * July 25th, 2020 - Carrigan Arms, Burlington, Canada * July 26th, 2020 - The Garrick Centre, Winnipeg, Canada * July 27th, 2020 - Union Hall, Edmonton, Canada * July 31st, 2020 - Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada * August 2nd, 2020 - Centennial Hall, London, Canada